Trust
by Rae.and.BB.forever
Summary: Slade has a few new tricks that leads the girls into danger. It's up to the guys to save them. One problem that needs to get answered. Will Raven finally trust Beastboy? Will Slade win this battle and defeat the Titans? BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee
1. Poisoned

**Hey. Hope you enjoy my second story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Poisoned**_

I opened my eyes and everything was a blur. My head was aching, but I was positive that I saw a figure moving in the corner of my eye. "Hello? Is...an-anyone there," that voice it's familiar. It's Beastboy! "Beast…boy," I could barely say his name, but when I did it parched my throat. "Ra-Raven," he asked as my vision started to even out. "Yea," I said, and then gulped hoping my saliva would ease my burning throat. "Where are we," he asked, and I could now tell his vision was blurred too. "I don't know, but I don't think we want to know," replying, and yet relieved that my throat doesn't ache anymore. He muttered something under his breath then said, "I'm guessing either the others are in another room, or they are still asleep." I thought about his statement for a moment, "Yea I guess so. I wonder where they…" I paused when I heard footsteps.

…

I woke up a few minutes ago and found yet two people in front of me. I recognized one of them, but the other was a mystery. "What do you want," I asked noticing I was chained up in a chair. "You'll find out…soon," Slade said. I growled at him, "Where are my friends?" I tried to break free from the chains, but it was no use. "Patience, Robin. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself…or your precious friend," Slade told me while hitting a remote that turned on a TV. I froze immediately, "No! Stop! Don't hurt Starfire! I'll do what you say!" Slade nodded and I bet he had a smirk on his face, "Interesting choice Robin." He turned to face someone else, "Take him away. I have work to do."

…

My vision finally coming back, I look next to me to see Raven limp. "Hello, Beastboy," I growled at the man who spoke. "Slade," I said in utter disgust. "I'm sorry about your little friend, but she was going to ruin the surprise," deathstroke said. "What did you do to Raven," I yell. "Nothing much. I just knocked her out and gave her a special shot. "What was in the shot," I said between clenched teeth. "Nothing important. I'm just going to have to warn you if you make one wrong move she's a goner," Slade tells me. My eyes widened and I looked towards Raven, "Don't hurt her." Someone moves Raven away from my view, "Then do exactly what I say."

…

I walk into the common room and yell, "Who wants waffles?" *Cricket, Cricket* "Uh guys. Real funny joke and all, but ya'll can come out now." No one jumps out of secret hiding places, so I use my bionic hearing to see if I can hear anyone. "Where did everyone go," I ask myself. Shrugging it off, I just guess that everyone is out doing their daily stuff. I make waffles and sit at the table. "Hey BB…," I pause realizing he's not there. Sighing I eat my waffles and decide to call Robin. Pulling out my communicator I call Robin. "Why hello, Cyborg," Slade appears on my communicator screen and I grimace. "Where are my friends"

…

"What just happened," I ask knowledge. "Slade apparently wanted you to keep your mouth shut, and so he sent you here," Knowledge tells me. "But how? Shouldn't I just be unconscious," I ask the yellow-cloaked me. The girl in the yellow cloak just sighed, "Yes, but since he gave you a certain shot…well which…," she whispered the rest in my ear. I almost fainted, "What? You mean my fate lies in Beastboy's hands?" Knowledge rested a hand on my shoulder, "Don't stress yourself. Just trust Beastboy for once, he means well." I sigh and nod my head.

I hear a noise and turn my attention towards it. "Wow. Since when was I able to hear what goes on around me when I'm unconscious," I ask Knowledge. "Well, in _Nevermore_ you can hear everything that goes on," the girl with glasses told me. I nod, "So can I also see what's going on?" Knowledge smiles then leads me to a place I've never been before. I saw what looked like a giant screen and I looked at it. "It's easier to see through when you're conscious, but it still works," the yellow-cloaked girl tells me. I look at the screen and see Beastboy talking to Slade.

"Don't hurt her," Beastboy says to Slade while looking at my unconscious body. A small smile forms on my lips. I see Slade tell something else to Beastboy, and then he leaves. The green changeling runs to my side. "Raven? Wake up! Come on, please Raven," he shakes me trying to wake me up. When I blink I don't see _Nevermore, _but I see Beastboy. I sigh when I realize that I didn't stay there. I look at my hands and see them starting to disappear, I blink again and open my eyes to see Garfield's emerald ones. He smiles at me, "Raven!"

"What happened," I ask him. "Slade happened…" he says through clenched teeth. I sigh and get up from the chair I used to be strapped to. "Come on I'm going to get us out of here," The changeling tells me. I nod and we try to find ways to escape. Finally, Beastboy finds a door and walks through it, "Come on Rae." He keeps walking and I follow behind him. "I don't think so," I hear Slade say. Garfield doesn't stop walking, but I do when my knees lock. I fall to the ground clenching my stomach. Groaning I scream in pain. "Raven," I hear Beastboy's worried voice. "Rae! Are you alright," he yells and runs to me. The last thing I hear him say is, "Come on Rae! Get up! Say something." ** I black out.**

**Woo finished the first chapter! Yeah sorry it's short but…yeah.**

**Please Review, and sorry if the first chapter is suckish.**


	2. The Escape

**SOO. Sorry it took so long to write the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2****: _The_ **_**Escape**_

Looking on my computer I still can't find my friends. The communicator built in my arm starts to go off. "Hello," I ask. My best friend's face appears on the screen, "Hey Cyborg is that you?" I smile, "Yeah grass stain it's me. Where are you guys at?" He looks around, "I don't know…I think we are still in Jump City." I hear noises and then see my green friend fall. "Beastboy? What's going on? I'll see if I can find out where you are," I tell my friend. Typing on my computer my mouth drops to the floor.

**Beastboy's POV**

"Cy? What did you find," I ask my friend while standing up. He doesn't answer, "Cy?" Something hits me again and I fall to the floor. "Dude! Answer me," I yell at him while looking around the room. "You aren't in Jump City. You're in space, far into space," my best friend tells me. "What?! How is that possible," I yell at my friend not noticing a shadow move behind me. Cyborg shrugs, "Don't know, but I'm coming to get ya guys. Get everyone else into the room you are in." A man comes out of the shadows behind me, "We're on it." I turn around to see Robin. "Beastboy, you go that way, I will meet up with you later," he tells me.

When I'm walking through the hall I can't help but worry about Raven. 'What happened to her,' I think. 'Did Slade take her….last thing I remember was…no no no!'

**Flashback…**

_I walk through the halls of whatever this place is, with Raven following behind me. I hear Slade say something but I think it's just him messing with my mind. Before I know it I hear Raven crying out in pain behind me. Turning around, I see her on the floor. I run to her and I put my fingers on her neck to see if she is still alive. "She's alive… for now," Slade's voice echoes in my head. "Where are you? Show yourself wimp," I scream, but it wasn't my voice. 'What the…was that me.' I ask myself. "Patience boy…" Slade whispers as if he was behind me. I hear something behind me and I'm about to turn around when… __***Smack* **__I fall to the floor unconscious. _

**Reality**

'_Where is she? Who hit me? Slade? Of course. Why? Duh, when does Slade need a reason to be well…Slade,' _I think to myself. Sighing, I try to find a light source in the dark halls I'm walking through. After finding a light switch I see a door at the end of the hall. I slowly walk towards the door. A scream echoes throughout the hall way. Picking up my speed I get to the door. Opening it up, I look inside.

"Hello? Raven," I enter the room. The room looked like the warehouses at Jump City. Whoever screamed screams again. "Raven," I notice three doors. Listening for the scream again I walk towards the left door. Walking inside the room, I notice the room is orange and black just like Slade's mask. "Raven," I ask once more. When I receive no reply I call my other teammates name, "Starfire?" The girl screams again but pauses as if realizing something. "Beastboy," the girl calls out. "Hey Star is that you," I call out walking towards the voice. "Yes, friend. Please do the helping," my alien friend yells. "Coming," I yell back. When I find her she is chained up in a chair. I run towards her.

**Robin**

Walking down the dark hallway I remember what Slade showed me. Still scarred the memory returns for more torture.

_I look at the screen placed in front of me. Starfire sits in a chair chained up. She looks dead, yet I can see her breathing. I scream at Slade and plead for him not to hurt her. I look back at the girl i'm in love with and I notice two men walking towards her. They are wearing gas masks. In shock I watch them fill the room with gas. I look back at Slade but he's gone. I notice two men walking in with masks just like the ones with Starfire. Just when I realize what is going on I get knocked._

I sigh, wondering if I will ever see her again. I stop at the sound of footsteps. Looking around I hide and get into battle position. The footsteps get louder…but suddenly I don't hear them anywhere. I see someone standing in the middle of the hall, and I freeze. The person starts walking again and once they pass by me I follow them. Once I turn a corner the person is gone. 'What? Where,' I think in my head. Someone kicks the back of my head and I fall to the floor. Groaning I look up but I don't see a face. "Hello," I ask and turn around to see Slade. "Hello, Robin. Glad to see you're awake," Slade says and walks forward. "What do you want, Slade," I growl at him. "I just want to finish my job," he said and swung at me. I get knocked into a wall. I pull out my bo-staff and run towards him.

At the same time he pulls out his staff. We take a good five minutes battling with our staffs. Finally, he kicks me in the legs and I fall. He puts his bo-staff near my throat. I try to move but I can't. He lifts up his staff and right when he is about to bring it down he…

**Cyborg**

"Thanks for coming everyone," I say to the Titans East. "As you have heard my teammates have been captured," I tell them. "Slade has taken them, and we must get them back." Mas y Menos raise their hands, "¿Qué es el plan?" **(What is the plan?)** I look at Aqualad and he whispers it in my ear. I nod, "Since I have found their location we need to break in and get our friends so….," I tell them the plan. After they all got the idea we walk towards the T-Ship. Bumblebee stops me and waits for the others to pass. "Are you ok," she asks me, "you know about all of this." I nod. "Good I don't want to see you upset Sparky," she tells me. "Thanks Bee," I give her a smile. She smiles and holds my hand. We walk towards the others who are waiting for us in front of the T-Ship.

**Robin**

**(He lifts up his staff and right when he is about to bring it down he…)** Gets knocked into a wall. I look up to see Raven standing there with her hands glowing black. "Leave my friend alone," she yells at Slade. He looks at Raven then at me, "I'll be back." He somehow disappears into the wall. My gothic friend holds out her hand to help me out. "Thanks Raven," I tell her. She nods, "Where are the others?" I look around, "I don't know, but Beastboy and I are supposed to meet up. Come on follow me." I walk down the hall with her following me.

When about ten minutes pass I decide to speak up. Clearing my throat I ask, "So…how did you escape?" She pulls up her hood, " I didn't exactly escape." She looks at me and probably sees the confusion on my face. Sighing she goes on, "Before I passed out I was tied…and well" I stop in place, "and what?"

**Starfire**

My green friend and I have been walking around for a while. "Friend Beastboy, are you sure we are going the way right," I ask him. He turns around to face me, "Don't doubt me Star." He starts walking again and I run to catch up. "Oh why don't we call friend Robin," I ask a little worried. Not worried that we are lost, but that Robin may be hurt. "Fine," he growls at me and takes out his communicator. He opens his communicator, "Hey Robin. I found Star, where are you at?" I hear Robin reply, "Good. We are close to the place we planned on meeting up at." I move closer to hear them clearly. "We," the green changeling asks our leader. "I found Raven. Now hurry up, Cyborg should be here soon," boy wonder replies. "Okay we are on our way," Beastboy says.

He turns into a cheetah and runs. "Eep! Friend please do the waiting of the up!" I yell. Flying after my green friend I catch up. Suddenly we stop in front of a door. "Please where are we going," I ask him. He turns around, "Don't worry Star. Robin is behind these doors." I grin and run towards the door. "Oh joy," I open the doors and see Robin standing there.

**Raven**

Robin and I have been standing in a dark room for about a half hour. Finally, they enter the room. Starfire runs towards Robin and brings him into a hug. I hear him whisper, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She grins and looks up at him, then kisses him. I look away from the romantic couple to see Beastboy standing by the door. He catches my gaze then walks towards me. "What do you want," I ask in my usual monotone. "Just wanted to check up on you. Is something wrong," he asks me, his eyes full of concern. "I'm fine," I look away. He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Come on Rae. What's wrong?" I sigh, "Just leave me alone." He steps in front of me, "Oh come on Rae! You can trust me!" I look up with my eyes glowing red, "No! I can't trust you! You left me to die! I can never trust you again." I walk away and he tries to catch up. "Oh come on Rae. You don't believe that do you," he asks me while trying to get my attention. I ignore him and walk towards Starfire.

"Hey, um can I speak to you," I ask her. She nods and says goodbye to Robin. We walk away from the guys. "Friend Raven what is the up," she asks me. "Well…." I whisper in her ear. About a half hour later of talking to Starfire the walls start to shake. "Eep!" My alien friend yells. A hole is made through the wall. Soon Cyborg is seen with his arm cannon out. He yells, "BOO YAH!" Robin walks towards Cyborg and whispers something in his ear. Then our leader speaks up, "Come on! Let's get out of here, team!" We all walk out of the building and into the T-Ship.

**Back At The Tower**

"Alright guys. Get some sleep and we will get more information on Slade in the morning," Robin says to us. We all leave the room except for the Titans East. I stop right before the door to hear what they are saying. "Thanks for the help guys," Robin tells them. "No problem," Bumblebee replies. "Oh and if Cyborg ever needs my help tell him to call me." She smiles and walks away with the rest of her team. "Bye," Robin yells to them. I turn around and walk to my room. 'Home sweet Home. Finally. I can get some meditation in,' I think to myself.

**Yep hope you liked the second chapter.**

**Sorry I took so long to write it.**

**Bye!**


	3. Traumatized

**:/ Sorry I didn't update in a while.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Um… If you ever have any questions please ask them. I will respond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 3:**_**Traumatized**_

I wake up to the sound of someone screaming. I quickly jump out of bed and run out of my room. 'He's coming,' someone whispers to me. The message send shivers down my spine. I look up to see Robin in front of me. "Is everything alright," he asks me with concern easily seen in his voice. "I'm fine, Robin," I say looking deep into his eyes. He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure Star? I thought I heard you scream."

I shake my head, "No…It's him." He stares at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Who," he asks me his grip on my shoulder getting tighter. "Please Robin," I plead and look at his hand. I hear him mutter, 'Sorry,' and he puts his hand down. "I thank you," I grin at him. He grins back but then it fades away. "Who screamed then," he asks and looks around. I look at the floor and shrug. "Do you know something…something important," he lifts my chin up to make me look in his eyes. "No. I am just worried for our friends. Please do tell if they are the okay," I tell him.

He nods and entwines our fingers. We walk down the hall, hand in hand. As we walk down the hall I spot Raven in front of Beastboy's door. I quickly tell Robin to leave. I walk up to my friend, "Are you the ok?" My dark friend looks up at me. She has dark smudges under her eyes, as if she hasn't been getting enough sleep. Yet, I notice something else. A tear falls off her cheek. "Is our friend alright," I ask her. She just looks at me in shock.

**Cyborg**

An hour later… "I think she's just in shock," I tell Robin and Starfire. My leader nods, "Ok but that still doesn't explain why she was in front of Beastboy's door." I look down at my friend laying in the medical bed. "Where is Beastboy," I ask him. Robin pauses as if thinking, "I don't know…" I look up at him, "How could you not know!" He puts his hands up in the air, "Calm down Cyborg. We checked his room and he isn't there. He may have gone to that new arcade."

"Probably," I say and turn my attention back to Raven. "How come she isn't doing the floating," Starfire asks me. "Her brain for some reason isn't functioning right now. I wonder what was in Beastboy's room…" I say. I look over to my friends but they just shrug. "Let's just leave her here, she probably just needs some sleep," I tell them. With that we all leave the medical bay.

**Starfire**

"_My dearest friends are in danger… because of the man that is mad," I tell myself. _Lost in thought I don't realize Robin's presence. He says something probably about his bo-staff again. "Yes it is surely an amazing staff friend Robin," I tell him. He looks up at me in confusion. "Was that say not the right," I ask myself. "Starfire are you ok," Robin asks me with worry in his voice. "Everything is the alright Robin," I assure him. He looks for any injuries then back at my face. I grin at him. Thankfully, that was all he needed. By that he turned around and watched TV.

_**Later that night…**_

I hop into my bed and turn off all the lights. Slumber quickly takes me. _'It will happen,' a voice whispers to me in my dreams. Suddenly, I'm in a cold dark alley. I look around and see that I'm all alone. I turn my attention to the street lamp. I watch it flicker on and off. I hear it make a light humming sound in the distance. A deep voice ruins the small peaceful moment. 'It has already begun,' a man says behind me. I turn around and see a mask. _

_The mask is black and covered in blood. In white there are symbols from another world. I tilt my head to the side studying him. "Who are you," I ask him. 'A friend… an enemy,' He walks around me. I notice him studying my every movement. "What has begun," I ask the strange man. He doesn't reply. I ask it again. He still gives no answer. 'You and your friend are in danger,' he smirks at me. 'You two don't have a chance. Oh wait make that three.' I look at him thoroughly confused. "Friends? You will do of no such thing hurting my friends," I yell at the man with my hands glowing green. 'I'm not hurting them… he is.' I look at him confused. 'Watch your back, alien. When they come you will have no choice but to obey them.' I grab his collar and lift him up in the air. "I will do no listening to a villain who is mad," I yell at him. He smirks, 'Like I said you will have no choice. But I suggest you keep that dark one by your side. You'll need her help.' The scene starts to fade away with the chirping of my alarm clock. 'He is coming… the day the three of you…' He begins but the clock wakes me fully up._

**Hey Sorry it's a short chapter. **

**Hope you liked the somewhat suspense.**

**Please review!**


End file.
